Las cinco compañías
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Porque Fred le descolocaba por completo, porque todo su auto-control y tranquilidad se iban por el desagüe cuando él aparecía. Nadie podía saber que a la Prefecta Granger le descolocaba un Weasley, quizás solo tal vez Crookshanks -Serie de Drabbles-
1. Frustración

_Esta historia participa en la sección "Desafíos" Octava Lista – Emociones, del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black"_

"**Las cinco compañías"**

**I**

**Frustración**

Se dejó caer en su cama, Crookshanks soltó un maullido y fue a buscar un poco de sus caricias. Dejó que su dueña le hiciera cariño detrás de las orejas, aunque no le gustara, su dueña estaba enojada, y hacerle pasar un mal rato no era ningún buen plan.

-Lo detesto-Crookshanks soltó un maullido y le observó de forma atenta.-Nunca me hace caso ¡Soy prefecta! Debería tenerme respeto-espetó furiosa.

La castaña se sentó en su cama, y dejó de acariciar a su gato quién se quejó en un maullido. Se pasó un bucle desordenado por detrás de la oreja y bufó.

Tomó uno de sus cojines y comenzó a golpearlo contra la cama, desordenando más su cabello, haciendo que sus mejillas se arrebolaran y que aquella sensación frustrante de su pecho no se fuera en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ni siquiera me mira?-se cuestionó y entró a llorar. El gato se acercó a ella y colocó una de sus patitas en la pierna de la joven, como si tratara de infundirle ánimos.

Hermione tomó a su gato en brazos y lo abrazó sin dejar de llorar, sabiendo que su gato nunca le comprendería.

Porque para Hermione no había cosa más frustrante que Fred no le mirara, aunque fuera solo para discutir.


	2. Resentimiento

_Esta historia participa en la sección "Desafíos" Octava Lista – Emociones, del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black"_

"**Cinco compañías"**

**II**

**Resentimiento**

Se removió un poco entre las mantas y empezó a lamerse una pata delantera ¡Ah! Aquello era vida, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y llegaba hasta la cama dejándola tibia, los edredones eran suaves y mullidos, había comido hace poco y tenía todo el día para dormir para que en unos cuantos minutos llegara su ama y le hiciera cariño.

Ser un gato era lo mejor.

Crookshanks se removió en la cama nuevamente y comenzó a jugar un poco con aquel ratón de juguete que le había comprado Hermione hace un tiempo.

Su ama estaba algo distinta, estaba más alterada y sabía perfectamente que no era por los estudios, su ama era inteligente y si llegaran los exámenes no tendría tiempo ni para hacerle cariño, pero ella seguía haciéndole cariño entonces no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Por supuesto que no, o sea, él era un gato, los problemas de su ama eran de su incumbencia, con tal de recibir sus caricias era feliz.

Empezó a cerrar los ojos de forma lenta para dormir un rato, su ama llegaría en unos minutos y comenzaría la buena vida. Se quedó dormido a los minutos, soñaba con muchas chicas parecidas a su ama y que le daban de comer mientras él dormía, le llenaban de caricias y le tiraban viento ¡Oh, aquello era glorioso!

-¡Es un imbécil!-un portazo y Crookshanks se despertó de golpe, su ama había tirado la mochila al suelo haciendo que sonara fuerte por los libros y empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

Hermione se comenzó a rascar el cuello por los nervios, el cual sufriría una hinchazón al día siguiente. Pero no le importaba, era un idiota, un imbécil… Un… Un…

-¡Un tonto!-gritó con ganas. Se quedó mirando a Crookshanks y rompió en llanto.- ¿Puedes creerlo Crookshanks? Fred me había dicho que quería que le enseñara algunos encantamientos y cuando voy a enseñarle estaba Johnson enseñándole ¡Y le coqueteaba descaradamente! ¿Puedes creerlo? Es un estúpido-se echó en la cama y abrazó su almohada.

Su respiración se volvió agitada y tragaba unas cuantas bocanadas de aire. Estúpido Fred, estúpido. Pero por sobre todo, estúpida Angelina Johnson.

Crookshanks vio cómo su ama se quedaba dormida entre llantos y suspiros, entre gestos de dolor y rabia, veía como ella se agarraba el pecho diciendo que le dolía enormemente, como perdía el color de su brillante mirada.

Los días pasaron, su ama no era la misma, andaba con altos y bajos. Lloraba cada vez que entraba a la habitación, se olvidaba de hacerle cariño, pero Crookshanks la comprendía completamente, pensaba que él se sentiría igual si viera a su ama acariciando a otro gato ¡No! Eso sí que no, sería devastador para él y sus 8 vidas restantes.

Pero Crookshanks no podía hacer nada, bueno nada para alejar a esa cierta Angelina. Pero si podía orinar encima de su cama o rasgar sus pertenencias. Porque aunque no lo pareciera o fuera difícil de creer, Crookshanks tenía resentimiento contra Angelina Johnson.

Porque simplemente nadie se metía con su ama, menos con el chico que a ella le gustaba.

* * *

_Hola guapas (: Ya en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Fred por si os preguntabais. Gracias por sus Reviews, me sacan grandes sonrisas. Gracias a Camelia, y Effy0Stonem. La próxima semana actualizaré, besos! _


	3. Confianza

_Esta historia participa en la sección "Desafíos" Octava Lista – Emociones, del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black"_

"**Cinco compañías"**

**III**

**Confianza**

Soltó un bufido y miró atentamente a su ama quién estaba aferrada a su almohada como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Había dejado de llorar hace unas horas, pero aun así se notaba que tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz moquillenta. Su ama lucía hoy, algo que a su gusto era terrible, tenía el cabello verde, tan verde, casi como si fuera fosforescente, había intentado de arreglarlo con todo, recurrió a libros avanzados inclusive, pero el color seguía ahí, latente en su maraña de cabellos.

Crookshanks se sobresaltó apenas escuchó un ruido en la ventana y comenzó a maullar de forma alerta.

Hermione se sentó de golpe en la cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le había dolido de inmediato por el movimiento brusco, parpadeó un poco tratando de acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y miró la ventana con atención, ahogó un grito cuando vio un cuerpo entrar, levantó su varita de inmediato y Crookshanks se encorvó por completo sin dejar de maullar.

-¡No, no! ¡Hermione! ¡Soy yo, Fred!-la voz ronca del joven y algo acelerada le provocó un escalofrío, sintió su estómago revolotear. Hermione prendió las velas de la habitación con un simple movimiento de la varita, iluminando la habitación por completo. Sí, era él, era Fred con una escoba en la mano, había entrado gracias a ello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿A qué viniste? Si viene alguna de las chicas armará un escándalo…-miró de reojo la puerta de la habitación.

-No ahora, están todos cenando, no vendrá nadie-el joven pelirrojo que le sacaba varios centímetros observó el cabello verde de la joven y suspiró-En serio lo sentimos Hermione…

-¿Sentimos?-preguntó recordándole que era culpa de él y no conjunto con George que ella tuviera el cabello así.

-Lo siento mucho-corrigió al instante-No era la idea de que te llegara a ti, sino a Jordan-el pelirrojo hizo una mueca. Sabía que no había sido intencional, ella justamente pasó por ahí cuando uno de los inventos de los gemelos había acabado en su cabeza en vez de llegarle a Jordan que estaba a unos pasos de ella. Pero aun así el chico había estallado en carcajadas y eso era lo que más dolía, no lo encontraba en lo más mínimo gracioso.

-Supongo que sabes arreglarlo ¿No?-Fred asintió, dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared y sacó de su túnica una pequeña botella con una poción de color celeste, Hermione miró la botella con recelo-Sé que el color no da seguridad, pero es el antídoto, tómalo. ¿No confías en mí?-preguntó pasándole la botella.

-Sí-fue lo único que respondió, abrió la botella y a unos centímetros de su boca Crookshanks se lanzó sobre ella, haciéndole un rasguño en la mano y botando la poción al suelo.-¡Crookshanks!-le llamó para regañarle, más el gato de color canela miraba a Fred con recelo y sin dejar de maullar como si estuviera frente a una amenaza.

¡Es que para él Fred era una amenaza! Él no sabía cuántas noches su ama lloraba por él, o mucho que sufría porque el pelirrojo no la tomaba en cuenta para quedarse mirando a esa morena fea, según él.

Su ama acababa de decir que confiaba en él ¡Patrañas! ¡Él no lo haría! No le daría ni una sola pizca de confianza. Era una amenaza por el simple hecho de provocar el llanto en su ama, un llanto que hasta que él siendo un gato, le dolía, le daban ganas de ronronearle para que se animara.

-¡Crookshanks! ¡Comportate!-le regañó la castaña mientras limpiaba la poción del suelo con su varita.

-Bueno, en todo caso, tengo un poco más en mi habitación, solo tengo que ir por ella-exclamó Fred mirando de forma asombrada al gato de color canela, que no dejaba de maullarle como si fuera un delincuente.

-Por favor, tráela-Hermione tomó a Crookshanks en brazos y Fred asintió algo avergonzado, salió por la ventana junto con la escoba.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Crookshanks se relajó por completo y dejó que su ama le hiciera cariño en las orejas.

-¿No confías en Fred, cierto?-Crookshanks bufó-Supongo que nadie lo haría si me viera como me has visto tú-suspiró-Gracias Crookshanks-y le besó la cabeza sutilmente.

Crookshanks soltó un ronroneo, harían falta muchos méritos para que Fred se ganara su confianza, y solo tal vez así dejaría que se acercara a ella.

Tal vez.

* * *

_Creo que aquí Crookshanks es el protagonista xD Bueno, pero si habrá una escena muy Fremione (: Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a y Believein15 por sus reviews. Espero que les guste el capítulo. ¡Besos! _


	4. Vitalidad

_Esta historia participa en la sección "Desafíos" Octava Lista – Emociones, del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black"_

"**Cinco compañías"**

**IV**

**Vitalidad**

-¡Hey! ¡Crookshanks! Eres un gato feo-el gato bufó ante las palabras del individuo por el cual, días atrás, su ama sufría. Más ahora las cosas habían dado un cambio bastante drástico.

Para la desgracia de Crookshanks, hace unas semanas el individuo y su ama habían comenzado a salir. Sí, a salir, pasaban ratos libres juntos, él la molestaba, ella se enojaba, y se reconciliaban con un beso. Algo que él, encontraba sumamente asqueroso. No podía entender como los humanos hacían eso, de juntar sus lenguas y hacer que se junten y... No, qué asco. Afortunadamente no era humano.

¿Y qué era lo malo de que ellos comenzaran a salir juntos?

Que tenía que compartir a su ama. Tenía que compartir su tiempo, el cariño, sus caricias. ¡Oh, Santo felino!

¡Tenía que compartir SUS caricias! ¡Eran suyas! Siempre habían sido suyas, para que luego llegue un insignificante humano a quitárselas. Era algo que no perdonaría con ninguna de sus vidas.

-Ya estoy lista-Crookshanks se giró y miró a su ama que salía de un cuarto pequeño, con algunos cambios en sus prendas de vestir. Eso era terrible, ahora ocupaba ropa más delicada, ropa que él podía romper con sus garras, por lo que su ama lo bajaba constantemente de su regazo.

Estaba viviendo en una tortura.

-Bien, vamos-su ama siguió al individuo y cuando estaba algo despistada, Fred, le hizo una mueca de burla.-¡Adiós Crookshanks!-dijo antes de salir por la puerta, Hermione, antes de salir se detuvo titubeante y fue donde él tomándolo en brazos.

-Disculpa si te tengo muy abandonado-Crookshanks bufó en sus brazos-Pero ¿No estás feliz por mí?-preguntó dándole un beso en la cabeza y acariciándole las orejas.-Te prometo que mañana será un día solo de los dos-maulló de forma reconfortante.

-¡Hermione!-gritó Fred. Hermione dejó al gato en la cama y le dio un último beso en la cabeza.

-¡Nos vemos, Crookshanks!-cerró la puerta. A los segundos la abrió-Recuerda que siempre serás el mejor-le guiñó un ojo y cerró rápidamente.

Crookshanks se quedó ahí, acostado en el suelo. En algo había razón, su ama era más feliz, estaba con más energía. Ya no lloraba, y dormía mucho mejor. Andaba con más vitalidad.

Y por su ama, sería capaz de aguantar todo.

Inclusive hasta ese individuo.

* * *

_Ponerse en el lugar de Crookshanks es algo complicado xD Gracias a , Effy0Stonem, AsukaEvans y Vallolet Holmes de Phelps por sus reviews. Espero que este también les guste. ¡Besos! _


End file.
